Transparent rigid tubing which is closed at the bottom and fitted with a removable cap for filling is commonly used for feeding birds. Ports in the tube wall provide birds with access to the feed, often seeds, and perches are provided on which birds can alight during feeding. A tray can be provided under the tube to catch feed which drops during feeding activity.